Searching for Love Again
by sweetaznfreak
Summary: The gang is trying to reunite Sakura & Sasuke before their anniversary. But how will they do it? With the help of a scavenger hunt, things might finally end the way it's supposed to. sasusaku shikaino naruhina nejiten R
1. Chapter 1

**Heey there fan fiction readers! Well, I have a lot of time on my hands for the rest of the summer and I've decided to write a fan fiction. It might not be as good as you expect or want but I hope you still like it and please give me some constructive criticism. Please and thank-you and I'm hoping that you continue to read.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"It's not like I'll be seeing a movie anytime soon,"Sakura muttered to her three best friends. The four teenage girls were sitting at a table at the study center in their high school.

"But Sakura, you can't just ignore all these guys,"Ino reasoned quietly. " Some of these guys are seriously hot and quite decent."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. They were discussing the fact that Sakura had been single for far too long. It had been 3 months since she had broken up with her boyfriend. Sure he was a decent guy but he wasn't around for very long. Unlike Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura dated for 2 years but for both, and much of their friends, it felt more like 12 years. Ever since they met at daycare, they had an instant connection. But thanks to a certain accident that occurred last year, both lost their memories of what seemed to be the most important to them. What made the accident worse was that it was a day before their anniversary. Everyone was overjoyed that both had survived the accident and remembered most things about their life. However, they remembered nothing about each other which puzzled everyone , including doctors. They all assumed that a particular part of their brain was damaged. Unfortunately, the part of their brain that told them that they got along.

Their personalities were much the same. Before the accident, they found eachother's personalities amusing and they could tolerate them just fine. However now, the two could NOT stand eachother's personalities. It was quite evident since they still had to be around eachother quite a bit. That was all thanks to their circle of friends and their parents. Who, still after a year are still trying to get them to come to their senses and realize their feelings.

"I can see that," she muttered dryly.

"No you can't," Ten Ten whispered in annoyance."If you weren't so blind then you would be with Sasuke!"

"Everyone thinks so Sakura-chan,"Hinata added in her regular voice. Unlike Ino and Tenten, she didnt have to try to keep her voice quiet in the study center. Her voice was naturally this soft and quiet.

"Yeah, everyone but me and Uchiha,"she answered. "Which is totally fine with me."

"Fine, forget Sasuke,"Ino said. "What about other guys? Like that busy brow guy?"

Sakura looked horrifed at Ino's suggestion. "You've got to be joking!" She exclaimed almost choking on her own saliva.

"But he LOVES you!" Ino insisted.

"So does Sasuke..."Tenten muttered still trying to convince her hard headed best friend,.

Sakura slammed her text book shut and glared at her friends. They had recently been bugging her about the subject more than usual. "Will you guys just shut up about Sasuke and the spandex loving guy?"

They all knew not to mess with Sakura when she was angry. So they all just shut their mouths and tried to ignore the stares coming from the other people in the room. Sakura on the other hand rolled her eyes at the people staring and gathered her things.

"I'll see you guys after school,"Sakura uttered as the three watched their best friend exit the room. She was definitely pissed of at them. And when their usual gang met after school, she wouldn't be treating Sasuke well anytime soon.

"Shit,"Ino swore. "Their anniversary is in 3 weeks and they're still not back together!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes,"Well it doesnt help that you're trying to hook her up with Lee."

"Hey, I was just trying to get her back in the dating scene,"Ino defended. "If she was with another guy, Sasuke'll realize he loves her and get jealous, yada yada yada!"

Tenten snorted. "And that worked out so well last time,"she replied sarcastically.

Ino huffed. Tenten had a point, as well as a hole in her own plan.

Hinata cleared her throat. "I h-have an idea." Both females looked towards the shy Hyuuga.

"Huh?"

"What is it Hina-chan?" Tenten questioned interested in what Hinata had in mind.

"Well, Tsunade-sama was asking me to make a list of students who want to participate in a Scavenger Hunt in downtown Konoha,"Hinata explained. " And I'm part of the commitee to make teams so-"

"Hina-chan!"Ino squeeled. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She gave the shy girl a hug from the side.

Tenten grinned. "Agreed!" She gave Hinata two thumbs up.

Hinata blushed at her friend's praise. She imedietly realized that they had attracted attention...again.

"Ino-chan, Ten-chan..."she hissed.

"What is it Hina-chan?"Tenten asked in concern. Ino and herself were still oblivious to the stares and glares of other students in the room. Who were trying to study in peace and most importantly...QUIET.

"We should l-leave,"Hinata answered. "Now."

Finally, Tenten realized what Hinata was talking about and started gathering her things. Ino still didn't however and still confused.

"What're you guys talk-" Ino got cut off by Tenten taking a hold of the blonde's head and turning it so she could see that other people were looking like they wanted to kill them. Ino's eyes widened. She started packing her stuff twice as quick as Hinata and Tenten did. The trio fled the Study Center quickly and didn't bother looking behind them as they sprinted down the hallway.

"I think *pant* we're *pant* safe,"Tenten said in between pants. She was hunched over, books still in hand. The other two were in a similar position. However, not long after they caught their breath again, 3 people vital in their 'sasusaku plan' walked by them.

"What did you guys do?" Uzumaki Naruto asked scratching the back of his blonde head.

"Ran away from a lady bug?"Neji joked with a smirk intentionally for Tenten to see. She responded by sticking her tongue out childishly.

"No, possibly a mob of angry quiet-obsessed people,"Ino answered casually.

Shikamaru gave her an odd look which she shrugged off.

"But we have some exciting news!"Ino continued with a grin. "We have a plan that'll get Sakura and Sasuke back together in time for their anniversary!"

All three males raised a brow. They had been trying to get them back together for the past year and nothing had worked before.

"What makes you think that this plan of yours will work this time?"Neji asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, Teme and Sakura-chan still hate each other's guts."

Hinata nodded,"We know our past plans haven't worked out."

Tenten finished for the lavender eyed Hyuuga," But this time, we have a feeling that it WILL work out." Tenten explained to the guys what they had in mind. They seemed doubtful at first, but when they realized that they'd be spending A LOT of time together, they were in agreement that this time they would _make_ their plan work.

Sasuke and Sakura were in for some tough love. Whether they knew it or not, they were getting back together in the up coming weeks. And they'd _better_ like it!

* * *

**Phew, first chappie is doone! I hope you like it. Sadly, I dont think i'll be able to update till next week. Since I'll be away from my computer. D: AND sorry for not adding any sasusaku YET, but there'll be PLENTY in up coming chapters! ^^**

**R&R **

**Thanks for reading! :) & leave comments, good OR bad =3**

**-sweetaznfreak-**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey there...again! ^^ I decided to update today since I won't be updating for the rest of the week. I'm sorry if this chapter was too short for some people. **

**ALSO : I'd like to thank the reviewers so far for reviewing my story (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning class,"Kakashi greeted lazily to his homeroom class.

In return, he received murmurs and grumbles. It was the morning, this was expected. Especially from teenagers who obviously, weren't morning people.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to announce the participants for this year's scavenger hunt,"Kakashi announced. Everyone didn't pay much attention to this comment either.

"Hopefully Sakura won't think we did this,"Naruto whispered to his accomplices in their plan. Everyone of them knew very well that they would figure out it was them that set it up. I mean, who else would pair them up in something that forced them to spend time together?

"They're not that naive Naruto,"Neji muttered. "They'll figure it out once they find out who they're partnered up with."

Kakashi started to list the names of partnerships for the hunt. Finally, the gang heard the pairing they were anxious to hear.

"Team-7: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke,"Kakashi announced with a smirk. He knew what was going on. Kakashi wasn't a teacher that was clueless to the happenings around them. Especially when it came to teenagers that expressed their hatred openly.

"WHAT!?"Sakura shrieked immediately. She sprung up from her seat, eyes wide and was truly surprised.

"That's got to be a mistake!"Sasuke protested also standing up. He didn't show his shock as loud as Sakura had but his tone said it all. The Uchiha was definitely not happy.

"Yeah, what he said!"

Kakashi shook his head at the pair. "I'm afraid it's not a mistake, Haruno and Uchiha, team 7."

Suddenly something clicked in both of their minds. This wasn't just some coincidence. And they both knew that neither of them had signed up for the hunt. Not in a million years. But they knew 6 people who would stoop to this level. Six people with connections in setting them up.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!?" They yelled at their friends, onyx & emerald glares were directed their way.

Tenten stood up with her hands on her hips. She wasn't afraid of these two. Plus, what they did was for their own good. Ino joined her brunette best friend and nodded.

"This is for your own good,"Tenten stated."Whether you like it or not, you're spending time together!"

"So deal with it!"Ino added.

"Kakashi-sensei, is there anyway that we could pull out of the scavenger hunt?"Sasuke questioned. He really didn't want to spend an entire long weekend doing a scavenger hunt. With Sakura, of all people.

"Yes, ANY way at all?"Sakura pleaded. She was not spending an ENTIRE weekend with a cold-hearted bastard. Who, by the way, mostly said 'hn'.

Before Kakashi could respond, Hinata jumped at the opportunity to tell them there was no way that they were dropping out.

"Sorry, but the arrangements are final,"Hinata stated. "Everything is already confirmed, and since the hunt is tomorrow, there's no way in you guys dropping out."

Sakura's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Her weekend was going to get ruined by a guy who hated her guts as much as she hated his. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be just as ecstatic as she was about the idea. Not at all.

"So, accommodations are at _Leaf Suites _and you will be sharing bedrooms."

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"With that bastard!?"

"With that bitch?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" They were inches apart as they glared at each other.

* * *

**I have to end it here, I'm sorry. It;s just I've got to get going. hope you like this chap. even though it's nothing really.**

**R&R  
**


End file.
